Old Endings, New Beginnings
by Kiraeon
Summary: A series of interconnected one-shots focusing on Konohagakure's new generation as they begin to rebuild their destroyed home and move on with their lives. Varying pairings within as well as various ratings. Constructive Criticism is appreciated.


He supposed it was a cruel kind of irony that had put him in this position in the first place. Not like he had to accept any of the responsibility when others were so much more willing to take the blame themselves, if they wanted to wallow around in their guilt, so be it. Wasn't like they didn't have their own sins to atone for; why not heap one more on their pathetic shoulders and let them suffer more?

Sasuke was beginning to think that he brooded more since his return to the devastated village than he ever had prior to his abandonment of it.

Then again, there really wasn't anything a blind ninja could possibly _do_ in the long run to help anyway and he'd rather cut his own throat than be stuck with the other injured idiots in the makeshift hospital day after day. Truth be told and even he would admit- to no one but himself, maybe the spirit of Itachi if that bastard was still around- that he, Uchiha Sasuke, was being an enormously bigger prick than usual.

Which was why it was so surprising when someone- he couldn't tell who because they kept their chakra signature completely suppressed- continued to make a habit of coming to see him every day at around three in the afternoon. Whoever it was didn't say anything at all, sometimes making a noncommittal sound that made him almost yearn for that idiot blond's nonstop chattering and just... sat there with him for two hours, thirteen minutes and forty-seven seconds before leaving with a hand patting his shoulder.

For two weeks he was content to quietly snark to whoever it was, ripping apart anyone he could think of in the most vicious way possible in a verbal assault he was quite surprised at himself for thinking of. Still no reaction, still no change in serenity or feeling from the individual who quietly sat at his side and continued to offer him that gentle touch on his shoulder. He chose to find a different tactic, determined to make them speak as the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months.

Finally, even he couldn't take the silence anymore and, when they started to leave, caught their wrist and held in a grip that meant business. Just because he was blind didn't mean he couldn't still fuck some asshole's day up; all things considered, it'd probably do a world of good for him to spill someone's blood and revel in the fact that, even impaired, he was _still_ superior. They were easy to pin down, offering no resistance as he straddled their hips and held them in place. It was time for this bullshit to end after seven months; he could still "see" with his fingertips and his body.

Hair first, he reached out, feeling the longer strands sliding through his fingertips as he frowned, unable to make a connection to who it might have been- save that it wasn't Karin, didn't smell like her either. Damn, he should have made more of an effort on this kind of crap. The cold metal of a headband met his questing fingers- so she was one of the kunoichi, that narrowed things down a little- as he removed it and tossed it mockingly to the side, listening for a sound of protest or anger.

Nothing.

If he were anything like his father, he'd raise his hand and bring it down. _Force_ a sound out of her, punish this little bitch who continued defy him by refusing to speak. Something in him whispered that it still wouldn't work and would only leave him angrier in the long run. Her throat didn't give him any hints either as he wrapped a hand around it, squeezing once to check her response- a jump in her heart rate, but nothing more. Soft skin slid beneath his hands as he removed the simple... whatever it was she wore.

The first sound she made was a soft 'ah' when he began trying to trace her body with his hands, fingers splayed and trying to build an image in his mind. Startled, he'd glanced up, hating the inability to see as he reached up and touched her face. High cheekbones, clear complexion- save for a bit of dirt that wiped away easily and closed eyes. Losing focus, Sasuke found himself at a loss of what exactly he should do. Merely fucking the woman just to hear her say his name- as he was almost positive whoever this kunoichi was, she knew him and he'd know _her_ once she said his name- didn't seem... right somehow.

His frown deepened- just who the hell was this woman? Scars he could feel as he ran his hand along her body, smirking as he felt her inhale sharply as his fingers slid around the small of her back, she was no stranger to battle, that was for sure and- were those burns or something else he could feel along her skin in several places?

There were a few places where it felt like the bones hadn't healed properly- especially in her arms and hands. By the time he'd finished exploring her body, he knew something for sure; she had a figure that Karin would dye her hair green in envy over, was battle scarred and wasn't used to showing it off- he figured that one out after a particularly thick scar curving over her inner thigh had caused her to grab his hand and try and force it away- and most importantly; the woman was _definitely_ a kunoichi he wasn't familiar with.

Her hair was slightly wavy, as if she did something with it often and fell a little past the shoulders- still damp from a bath or a shower and smelled of soap, nothing else. No flowery scent, no nothing. What genuinely surprised Sasuke was how arousing merely exploring a person's body could be- sight or not, this was about the most enjoyment he'd had in exploring a body... since he could remember.

But hell if he knew what the bitch wanted from _him_. Scowling and muttering something under his breath that wasn't entirely complimentary, he raked a hand through his hair- being mindful of the bandages still covering his eyes- and tried his best to produce an arrogant expression. His hand was pressed between her neck and jaw, giving him a way to figure out what her answer would be once he gave his question.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

His voice was mocking, sneering and as full of arrogance as ever as he waited for a response. Instead of a nod or a desperate shake of the head as he'd expected, her hand pressed against his chest, causing him to pull back into a sitting position. Rejected? Perhaps, Sasuke frowned, listening to the mystery woman sit up, her hand tugging his kimono sleeve on one side.

"Move over?"

This could be an interesting game, the no longer brooding Uchiha thought. He felt the nod, her hand tugging again as he obliged, smirking as he felt her straddle _him_. Ahh, someone with a controlling personality- Yamanaka maybe? Her breasts were full, high and fit into his hands rather nicely as he slid the garment- a kimono of some sort, he guessed by the way it continued to part- completely off her shoulders and removed her arms from the sleeves.

Her fingertips were inquisitive, he'd almost snapped at her to quit touching him as if she had a right before she'd touched a slender finger to his lips, silencing him more of surprise than anything before her lips gently touched the corner of his jaw and slid down. When he'd growled at her for starting to reach in his pants, Sasuke found himself at a loss for words, for sound, for _anything_ at the breathy, whispery laugh that followed a teasing bite to his ear.

Her hands were strong, yet unusually gentle, as if she were used to hard work- the callouses on her hands proved that much- and quite _definitely_ knew what she was doing as a woman trained in seduction. He hissed at his own lack of control, cursed her fervently as she stole his ability to think away and listened to that soft laugh of hers every time he did it. Sasuke had had enough of that; the laugh wasn't mocking, but it was _his_ turn to laugh at her, to listen to her as he vowed to personally make her scream his name before this was done.

She didn't scream his name, much to his annoyance, but she _did_ manage an, "Oh _God_," before she'd bit his hand to muffle her scream when she came. He supposed that he could forgive her for that, after all, he _was_ just that good in the end. Listening to her ragged breathing as he finished up, he played with a tendril of her hair and tried to collect his thoughts. Something felt different for sure, something felt... at peace, as if he'd finally solved something that had been bothering him for a good, long while.

"Who are you?"

Fuck it, or rather, he wanted to know so he could fuck _her_ again. Taking a whore or a nameless woman cheapened himself- to say nothing of her- and didn't sit well in his prideful mind. There was that laugh of hers again, he could feel a slight tug against the hair he held in his fingers before her imperfect hand covered his own and she snuggled right up next to him- as if she rightfully belonged there.

"I'm the only girl who never gave a shit at your disappearance; I was just pissed that you got my team mates involved and hurt in the process."

Sasuke frowned. Definitely not that Hyuuga girl- she was probably still chasing after Naruto in that odd little way she'd done since the Academy- but... who the hell else could it be? One of the little no names, or...- her fist in his shoulder hurt a hell of a lot more than it should, he could feel her looming over him, could feel her glare boring into his head like she was ready to stab the hell out of him. Her voice took on an exasperated tone as she hit him again and grumbled, moving his arm and wrapping it around her in an attempt to make him cuddle.

"It's Tenten, you jackass. I'm the voice of reason behind Team Gai and, as of this moment; your girlfriend. Deal with it and move closer, I'm cold."


End file.
